Silence says nothing
by bellaandedwardaddict
Summary: Bella has been abused for years by her mother and step father. She runs away to Forks with the help of her father. Three weeks later her father is killed by them. The Cullen's adopt her. Will she tell them about her past? All human.M for violence
1. Chapter 1

Silence says nothing Chapter one: The funeral

**Hey this is a new story I'm doing for twilight. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

Bella

The coffin was surrounded by flowers. People still lingered, talking to each other. The truth is no one really cared much about my dad. He was their police chief and now they're going to have to waste time and money to find a new one, that's what I heard Mrs. Stanly say anyway. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and two weeks ago my father was shot dead by my mum's boyfriend. He was protecting me from them. My mum, Renee, was a free spirit and had a new boyfriend every other month. She always used to tell me that I was an accident, one she regretted. I stared blankly at my father's coffin.

"Miss Swann" my social worker said softly. I looked up at the middle aged women. She was short, had ginger hair and the kindest smile I had ever seen.

"Yes?" I asked turning my eyes back to my dad's grave.

"It's time to go" I nodded. I placed my hand on my dad's coffin; a tear slipping from my eyes.

"Bye Daddy" I cried. Sarah pulled me up and wrapped her arm around me. We walked out of the cemetery and to her car.

I came to Forks three weeks ago. Living in Arizona with Renee was getting unbearable, so I packed up in the middle of the night, got on a plane and called my dad. I told him everything.

"Bella, I've found someone to adopt you'' Sarah said gently as she drove down my street. I whipped my head round so fast it hurt.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded "I'm seventeen in two months time and eighteen in a year I don't need anyone to adopt me" I shouted. I ran out the car and into the house. I slammed the door, slid down onto the floor and cried.

Esme P.O.V

"I understand Sarah" I sighed as I held the phone to my ear.

"She's very upset; she's going to need time and patience. She's got a past that she won't even talk about. I know from her father that her mother wasn't a very nice woman'' I frowned. Who treated their children like that? I looked over towards Carlisle who was looking at me intently.

"All my other children came from unpleasant families Mrs. Tenna, my husband and I can handle her'' we said our goodbye's then I put down the phone.

"Was that Sarah?" Carlisle asked as he sipped his drink. I nodded and sat on the chair beside him.

"Yes, she told Bella about us adopting her today; she didn't take it well'' he sighed and grabbed my hand.

"She just lost her father in extreme circumstances; she's going to be in pain for a while'' he whispered. We hadn't told our other children about Bella yet "she is going to take this lightly Esme, we're strangers to her'' he was right.

"I know it's just so hard to see them like this, I mean they're children they shouldn't have to deal with stuff like this'' he smiled sadly. The front door opened and shots met our ears.

"You don't care about me Emmett you never did" Rose, our eldest daughter, screamed. I rolled my eyes and Carlisle just laughed. Rose and Emmett were always fighting.

"Aren't you being a bit dramatic Rosie" Emmett whined. I could imagine him begging on his knees.

"Are you calling me dramatic Emmett?" I heard a groan coming from my son. I got up and walked into the living room. Rose was halfway up the stairs, Emmett standing at the bottom, whilst Jasper and Alice sat on one of the coaches talking quietly, ignoring the fighting couple.

"That's not what I meant'' he defended himself. Rose scoffed and continued up the stairs, Emmett chasing after her. I turned to my other two children.

"What was that about?" I asked sitting opposite them. Alice cracked up laughing.

"We were at the movies and Em was talking to this girl from school she had her arms draped all over him. Rose saw what was happening, went over and punched the girl then stormed out before the movie even began'' she laughed "I could tell that Em was repulsed by the girl, Lauren her name is'' I winced.

"Am I going to get a call from her mother?" Alice continued to laugh but nodded her head great just what I need right now.

"Where's Edward?" She stopped laughing. I noticed Jasper shift uncomfortably.

"He saw Chief Swann's daughter at the mall, she was wandering round crying. He took her home. I heard her saying that she needed to pick a few things up but heard a comment that Jessica Stanly said about her dad'' I smiled a little. She would get on well with Edward. Edward was the first of my children. His mother and father were killed when he was five; the poor boy witnessed it all. If anyone knew what Bella was going through then it would be him. Rose and Jasper came next, they were twins, and they were both eight when we adopted them. Rose was being abused by her uncle and Jasper by his father. It made me sick to think that parents or relatives would do that to their children. Next came Emmett, his parents were killed in a hunting accident when he was ten. And finally Alice, she had to have the worst past out of them all. She was six when her father and step mother locked her up in an asylum in Mississippi. When the authorities found out what was going on in that place they shut it down and got the patients out of there. Carlisle was one of the doctors treating them when he found Alice; she was the youngest patient and had been in that terrible place for eight years. When she came here she wouldn't talk to anyone but Jasper for an entire year, that was three years ago. The poor child still had nightmares. I came to from my musings when Edward walked through the door. He had a sad look on his face. This was defiantly the time to tell them.

"Rose, Emmett, your father and I need to talk to you" I shouted up the stairs. Carlisle came through from the kitchen and nodded his head in my direction. Rose and Em came down and we all sat down at the table. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"We have something to tell you" they looked at me gravely. They could tell this was a delicate topic.

**So what do you think? Good or bad?**

**Review pleasexxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer. As I forgot to mention at the beginning this story is all human **

Silence says nothing chapter two: acceptance and Cullens

Bella P.O.V

When you're little you expect your parents to stay together forever. Unfortunately that was not true. It seems like more families are being split up theses days. People aren't the same these days. I do feel bad about snapping at Sarah, I know she's only trying to help. I stare blankly out of the kitchen window, my untouched tea still in my hands. I remember something my dad told me a week before he died. 'Don't dwell on today think of tomorrow, because then today will be yesterday and yesterdays in the past. The past is best left forgotten' my dad always came out with the craziest things. People who say they have no regrets in this life are liars. Lesson number two my dad taught me. I'm only sixteen and I already have so many. Lesson numbers three don't show your weaknesses to someone straight away; they can use them against you. I laughed a little at my thoughts. It had been three days since dad's funeral. When I came in I shut all the windows and locked both of the doors. I changed into a pair of my favorite sweats and my dad's baseball t-shirt. Even though it had been weeks since he had last been in this house I could still smell him around the place. At night I lay in his bed trying to forget about the nightmares I get. During the day I lounge around trying to remember a time when I was completely happy, not plagued by the thoughts of my past or what mum's latest conquest would do to me. It was one thirty and Sarah was due here at two with the people who want to adopt me. I poured my now cold tea down the sink and went for a shower; the least I could do was make myself look presentable. I took an extra long time in the shower, letting the warm water run down my back, undoing the knots I had there. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo. I got out and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a black top. I placed my hair in a scruffy bun and went to wait downstairs.

Esme P.O.V

All our children looked at us expectantly. I didn't even begin to know how to approach the subject; I looked at Carlisle for help. He stood up next to me, cleared his throat and began to talk.

"As you may have heard Chief Swan was killed last week" they all nodded "his daughter Isabella is only sixteen, the same age and you and Alice Edward" he said to our son "she grew up in Arizona with her mother who-" he stopped taking in a breath of air before continuing "abused her" gasps broke out around the table "No one has been able to find out from the girl why Charlie was killed and what started it, but they do know that it was Bella's mother and step father who did it" he stopped letting them take in this piece of information "as I said before Isabella is still only sixteen and needs someone to take care of her so" the end of the sentence died in his mouth. They knew what we were telling them.

"You're going to adopt her" Rose said softly. She always had a soft spot for people like Isabella.

"She really needs our help'' he continued softly, this was a delicate subject "out of everyone in this town you all know what it's like to be in her situation'' it was true, one way or another they had all been there.

"She's told no one about that night?" Jasper asked. I shook my head.

"No one knows the full extent of her torture in Arizona either. All we know is that four weeks ago she phoned her father to come and pick her up from the airport. The only people who knew what happened to her were Charlie and Isabella herself. But her jumping on a plane in the middle of the night to come running to her father must give us some idea" I said to them.

"She needs people who understand, who won't judge her because of her past. You all know how spiteful some of the people in this town can be" all my children had suffered the taunts from that awful Stanly woman "She needs us" I finished.

"It would take time'' Carlisle started "no one knows what that poor girl has gone through. You all had one and other when you were going through what she is, its only right she has the same support. She's all alone in this world and Alice I know you understand that feeling more then anyone in this room" she nodded tightening her grip on Jasper's hand.

"When will she be here?" Rose asked deep in concentration. She told me once that when she was abused she took comfort in the fact that she had Jasper. I can't even imagine how Alice lasted eight years on her own and god knows how long Bella was being abused for.

"The thing is her social worker told her about her adoption after her father's funeral" Rose went livid.

"She told her after she had only just buried her father. How insensitive was that" She snarled. I agreed with her there though, it wasn't very tactful, no wander Isabella took it so hard.

"I agree. Bella didn't take it very well. We're going to meet her on Tuesday to get to know her a little bit and talk about our situation here'' he thought for a moment before adding "at some point it would be good for all of you to meet her, individually of course, and tell her a bit about your experiences'' he sighed and then looked at the clock "I need to get ready for work. Please think about what we told you'' and grabbed my hand and we left, leaving them to talk amongst themselves.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose P.O.V

I stared at the table as the others talked around me.

"Just think how many boyfriends that women has had for the past sixteen years'' Edward sighed running his hand through his disheveled hair. Poor Isabella, what she must have gone through.

"I can't it too sad" Alice whispered. When she first came to us she was so bruised and broken we thought we'd never be able to fix her. She wouldn't talk to anyone. We were patient with her. Then after a couple months she spoke to Jasper. He was so surprised. She told him about the last day in that awful prison she was kept in. Jasper listened with patience; he never told the rest of us what she said. From that day on he spoke to her everyday. Esme and Carlisle were so relieved. After her first year here she spoke to me and Esme

_Flashback_

_We were sitting in the kitchen going over knew plans for a house that Esme bought in Forks. The boys were out with friends and Carlisle was at work. Alice came down into the kitchen with tears in her eyes. Esme looked up concerned._

"_Sweetheart what's wrong" Alice came over to stand in front of her. I couldn't believe my ears at what she said next._

"_It was ten years ago today that my mother was killed" her voice was croaky and flat. My hand immediately went to my mouth. Esme sat there shocked._

"_How did she die?" she asked calmly so not to scare Alice._

"_My father and step mother killed her'' she said "right in front of me" and then she let out a sob and started to cry. Esme pulled her into her embrace and gently rocked her. I smiled a tiny bit. This was breakthrough. I got up and joined in the hug._

_End of flashback_

"Maybe it would be a good idea for us to talk to her" I said to them. They looked around at each other "We've all lost someone we love in one way or another. We could talk to her about that" Emmett and Edward nodded.

"She's been abused Rose" Jasper said "how are we going to help her get over that" he said thoughtfully.

"With time" I answered. We will help her; I'll make sure of it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Esme P.O.V

We drove to Isabella's house in silence, preparing for what we might see. I spoke with my children last night and I'm glad, and proud of them, of their decision.

The street were Isabella lived was very nice and homely. When we reached her house we stopped. Another car was already parked there so Sarah must already inside.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded and opened the car door. He came around to my side and took my hand in his. We walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. I heard shuffling and voices inside. Sarah answered the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen Lovely to see you again" She shook both our hands and invited us in. The entrance led right through to the living room, where Isabella was sitting on one of the chairs. I gasped at the sight of her. She had gorgeous long brown wavy hair and brown eyes. She had a split lip which was still bleeding and puffy. She had a bruised cheek and a black eye. On her hand there were some scars. Sarah saw my reaction and smiled sadly.

"Her bodies worse believe me" she whispered so that Isabella wouldn't hear us. I heard Carlisle sigh. He saw too much of this at the hospital. She motioned for us to sit down. I sat opposite Bella who looked at me shyly.

"Hello Isabella" I smiled. She flinched. I looked over to Sarah.

"She prefers to be called Bella" well you could have told us that before I thought.

"Hello Bella" Carlisle said.

"Okay let's get started then" Sarah said. For the next hour we talked about what Bella would like to take and what would happen with the house.

"Bella we could help you sell the house, or you can keep it for when you're older" Carlisle told her. She looked shock at his decision. I hoped she would choose to keep the house. It held so many memories of her father.

"I can't" she began but stopped "my father died in this house" she said in a broken house "I don't ever want to live here again" she looked down at the floor trying to hide her tears.

"Okay then" Carlisle said.

"Bella we have five children at home, two of them are your age and three are older. They all went through similar situations you've been through" she looked back up at us.

"They're all adopted?" she asked. We smiled and nodded at her.

"They understand more than you can imagine. They know we're adopting you and they understand that you need time. To help you we thought that they could introduce themselves individually" I sighed "they want to help you" I finished. She thought for a minute. She looked so lost, so afraid.

"When will I need to move in?" she asked.

"Right away" I told her.

"I need to pack" she said getting up.

"I'll help you" I said giving Carlisle my bag.

"I'll meet you at home" he said walking out the door with Sarah.

**Okay I've stopped there. What do you think? Thank you for those who put me on story alert. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Silence says nothing

_A/N _

_Hey I am sorry for the hiatus on this story, I went through a stage of writers block, but I have come up with some new ideas for the story. Hope to hear what you think._

_Thankyou _

_Disclaimer the characters belong to the awsome Stephanie Meyer _

Chapter 3: Esmes story

Esme P.O.V

I followed Bella up the stairs and into a small room at the front of the house. The room was painted a warm red colour with a white boarder. The curtains were white with a red flower patters going across them. A bookshelf full to the brim stood in in the corner next to a rocking chair. A desk was place against the centre of the east wall. A black laptop sat open in the middle of the desk. Against the centre of the south wall was a queensize bed with a red and black comforter. The room was small yet roomy; it suited Bella perfectly.

"You have a lot of books" I walked over to the book case and browsed through her selection. _Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, Alice in wanderland, Mansfield park, Dracula, Wuthering heights, Jane eyre, Persuation, Northanger Abbey, North and South, Heidi_. All the books seemed to be the classics. I pulled out a rather battered copy of _Wuthering Heights_.

"You like this book" it was a statment rather then a question. Bella turned around from the drawers that she was emptying.

"Yeah. My grandmother used to read it to me" she explained quietly "Everytime I stayed over she used read it to me before I fell asleep''

''You and Edward will get along perfectly" I smiled and placed the book back on the shelf.

"Edward?" I turned back to face her.

"My son. He's the same age as you and loves anything classical, especially in music, although I dont think that _Wuthering Heights _is a favourite of his"

"How many children do you have?" She had stopped packing during my little rant. Intrigue filled her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Emmett is the oldest, but not the first of our children. His father died when he was 4 and his mother just couldn't cope. She had four other children all over the age of 10 so they didn't require too much of her attention. So she packed up Emmetts belongings and left him at the hospital where Carlisle was working. No one found him until Midnight. So Carlisle phoned the police and they came to speak to Emmett, he didn't know much, but people knew the family so as soon as it was morning the police went to question the mother, by the time they got there though she was already gone. Carlisle and I had a long conversation about what to do. I decided to meet the little boy. By this point we already had Edward and were planning to adopt again. I met Emmett at a foster home he was staying in, he was such an adorable little boy. I decided there and then that I wanted him" I smiled fondly at the memory of meeting my outgoing son for the first time.

"Carlisle didn't mind?"

"No. He wanted him too, he just wasn't sure about me" I sighed. "It was the best decision that we made. Emmett is lovely, his loyal, fearless and protective of his siblings. He cant wait to meet you" I saw a small smile creep its way onto her pale face.

"Really?" She asked.

"He's been going on about having a baby sister for a while. You're just what we need to complete our family. We have three sons and now we have three daughters"

"Daughters, you have girls as well?"

"Rosalie and Alice" I laughed at the thought of my oldest daughters "They've been fed up of being out numbered by boys, they cant wait to meet you"

"Were all of your children adopted?" could see how hard it was for her to accept the idea that someone would adopt a child just because they wanted to, especially an older child. I knew these days that people wanted to adopt babies, not older kids, ones that already had names, idea's of life.

"Carlise and I, we couldn't have children. We tried for three years. I had four miscarriages. I never went further then four months pregnant. My body couldn't handle the pressure that pregnancy intaled upon me" It was easy to talk to Bella.

"I'm sorry" She said as she stared ahead of her at nothing.

"I was too at the time. I was angry at the world, at myself for not being able to give the man I loved a child. But i'm not anymore"

"Why? What changed?"

"Edward" the one name brought a small smile to her face. I could see them becoming friends, or maybe more. I studied the girl that was now my youngest child. Her hair came down to the middle of her back in the softest curls, it was the colour of the choclate. Her warm eyes shared the same colour as her hair. Her skin was pale, yet it suited her.

I could see Edward and Bella together, even their names suite each other. "I knew Edwards real mother Elizabeth Masan. She was seventeen and about to have Edward. Edwards real father was named Edward aswell. He died seven months into the pregnancy. Edward and Elizabeth loved each other very much. Elizabeth came to me one day after Edward had died and told me that she couldn't raise this baby without Edward, in fact she was having trouble even getting up in the morning. She asked Carlisle and I if we would adopt Edward. She told us how she could think of no one better to raise her child. Her only request was that if the baby was a boy then it should be named Edward"

"You didn't mind?" Bella asked tentivly.

"Why would I? She was giving me something that I wanted with a desperate passion. She was giving me a baby" My eyes were slowly brimming with tears. The only other person I had told this story to was Edward himself. " Two months after Edward was born she came over to see him. She held him and thanked Carlise and I how grateful she was. How she could never give Edward the future we could. She asked that when Edward was older that we tell him the story and how much She and his father loved him" the tears fell "We got a call later that night. Elizabeths body was found next to Edwards grave. She killed herself. In her hand was a letter addressed to Edward when he was old enough and a picture of her and Edward Senior when shew was six months pregnant. We burried her next to Edward sr and plan on giving the letter to Edward when he turns eighteen"

"And the photo?"

"On Edwards bedside table. You see Bella I love all of my children no matter how old they were when we adopted them or what backgrounds they came from. I love you so much already" I held my breath as I waited for her response. I didn't expect her to say anything at the moment, we needed time to form the mother, daughter relationship that she probably never had with her own mother.

"Thank you for telling me" She walked back over to her closet and pulled out some boxes "We're probably going to need some more help.

"No problem dear. How would you like to meet your new brothers and sisters?"

_So what do you think. Please review._

_Next chapter Bella meets her knew family and a secret is revealed _

_Please check out a story called Karmas a witch by Jacklynn Frost _


	4. Chapter 4

Silence says nothing

_Disclaimer All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer._

Chapter 4:Meeting the family

"I don't know. I mean do they want to meet me?" My palms started to sweat the secound the suggestion was out of her mouth.

"Of course they do. Are you okay Bella, you look green" The concern on her face reminded me of Charlie. The tears started to fall. Esme walked over to me and handed me a tissue.

"Fine" I told her "I just need to go to the bathroom" I ran from my bedroom into the bathroom across the hall. I locked the door and pushed the toilet lid down. The tears fell more urgently. I collapsed onto the toilet and began to sob silently.

_Esme P.O.V_

Bella ran from her bedroom after giving me the go ahead. Just as I pulled my cell phone out I heard the bathroom door slam. I winced. The thought that Bella had never had a proper family before made me want to cry. She was sixteen years old and had only been loved by her father, who was killed. I dialled Carlisles' number.

_"Hey. How's it going over there?"_

"We'er making progress, not in the packing department. That's why I called could you send the boys over. We have more to do then I thought"

_"Sure. What about Rose and Ali?"_

"No, they need to stay and get Bellas room ready for her. Besides I don't think that Bella could handle meeting Emmett and Alice at the same time" I laughed. Emmett and Alice in the same room together never ended well for anyone.

_"You're probably right. They're just leaving. Hows Bella doing?" _I sighed and sat on the bed.

"We're making progress. I told her about Emmett and Edward. I don't think that she needs to hear about Alice, Rose and Jasper just yet, their stories are so painfully similar. Carlisle, I think that she's going to need someone to talk to. Someone who can help her make sense of her life. Somone like..."

_"Edward" _He finished for me.

"Yeah. I they have so much in common that it's unbeliveable" I heard a car engine stop outside the house.

"Dude this is awesome. No Alice or Rose to hog her" I heard Emmetts booming voice.

"The boys are here. I've got to go. Love you" After an I love you back we hung up. The front door opened and I heard my sons.

"Mom" Jasper shouted. I walked out of Bellas' room and onto the landing. I leaned over the banister and waved to the boys. The bathroom door behind me opened and I turned round to see Bella walking out. Her eyes were a little red and she had tear tracks running down her face. My heart broke at the thought of her crying alone. My poor daughter. I took another tissue out of my jacket and motioned for her to wipe her face. She smiled gratefully at me. She handed me back the tissue and looked nervously over my shoulder. I could sense that the boys were standing behind me, waiting to be introduced. I knew the minute Bella spotted Edward. Her eyes went wide and her mouth formed an 'o'.

"Bella, this is Emmett and Jasper" I pointed to the two boys who were standing next to me. Edward hung back behind me. Bella smiled at Emmett and Jasper. They both waved and said hello to her, calmly, which suprised me, Emmett was usually more vocal; Carlisle must have had words. "And this is Edward" I turned around and smiled encouragingly at him. He gave Bella a small smile.

"We met Yesterday" He said to her. Bella blushed and stared at the floor.

"Right. We need help packing up here. Bella, why don't you start getting a head start at bossing your brothers around, they need it" With that I headed down stairs to get some more boxes. I hope that they will get on well whilst i'm gone. Maybe i'll take a while.

_Bella P.O.V _

The awkwardness was unberable. Esme went downstairs and left me alone with my new brothers. I looked around awkwardly not knowing what to do. Emmett was the one to break the silence.

"So what do we need to do?" the idea of someone wanted to help me had always been a foreign concept to me. The only person who has ever helped me before now was my dad, and that got him killed.

"Bella?" Edward looked at me weirdly. I guess I took to long in answering.

"Umm, I guess you could start with my bookshelf in my bedroom. Emmett and Jasper, could you sort out the kitchen. All the cutlery can be donated, anything you're not sure about put aside and I will approve it later" Emmett and Jasper left and Edward followed me into my room. He walked over to the bookshelf and inspected my titles.

"You like the classics" Like Esme it came out as a statment instead of a question.

"Yeah, I guess I do" I went back to packing my clothes. Downstairs a crash occured and I heard Emmett.

"Fucking Hell" I gasped as the sentence left his mouth.

_Flashback_

_"Isabella!" I heard my mother shout. I could hear my father and Renee's new husband arguing. _

_"Get the hell out of my house. Both of you" Charlie shouted. I heard the sound of glass breaking. I pushed back further into my closet. I wished that I could become invisable. I wish that Renee and Mark would go away. I wish that they would leave me and Charlie alone. _

_"We're taken her back to Arizona and you're not going to stop us" I heard more glass breaking. Then feet running up the stairs. Tears fell faster, I closed my eyes tighter. I begin to wimper. Please go away, leave us alone. I thought desperatly. Please. _

_"Isabella" Please. _

"Bella, Bella" I heard the most beautiful voice in the world. I slowly started to come around. I felt someones arms supporting me. I looked up and Edward was stairing worriedly at me. "Are you ok?" no I thought to myself. I have never been and never will be ok. I will always be broken, broken and unwanted. But I didn't say any of this to the bronze haired Angel. I sat up, smiled and nodded. I turned around and continued with my task. After a couple of secounds I heard him sigh and continue with the bookcase. Tears proceeded to fall again. I felt as if they would never stop. The last few weeks I felt as if that was all I had done, and all I would continue to do. I was closed of emotionally, I was damaged, unwanted by my own mother. What if my new family were the same? What if they found out something that they didn't like and left me? I decided that I would not get to close, that when I turned eighteen I would go and come back as little as possible. But for now I would continue to smile and say that everything was ok, that I was fine. They wouldn't have to know. I could do this. Behind me Edward coughed. The cough seemed to negate all that I had promised myself. I could see me and Edward becoming good friends. Maybe more. Charlie. He died protecting me, and I knew that if Edward and I became close that he would be killed to. Renee wanted me to be alone, she wanted me to suffer. Maybe she was right, maybe I didn't deserve a happy family or to spend the remainder of my childhood happy.

_Alice P.O.V _

The room was perfect. All we needed was Bellas belongings and it would look complete. Rose and I had helped Esme and Carlisle paint all night, then after the paint dried we moved all the furniture back in. Rose and I stood back as we surveyed our success.

"I think that we did pretty well" I said proudly. The room was a deep purple colour. The furniture was stained in a gorgeous cherry wood colour and the duvet set on the bed was a lilac colour. The curtains in the window were white along with all the lampshades in the room. The room looked like a teenage girls room. It looked sophisticated.

"Me too" Rose smiled "I hope she likes it" Me too. We worked hard to make this as easy as possible for her, all she had to do was unpack her belongings.

"Dad, come and look" I shouted out the door to my fathers office.

"One minute" he called back. I rolled my eyes at Rose, he was probably at his computer. Footsteps came down the hall and the bedroom door opened further to let the tall figure of my father through. He looked around and smiled.

"I'd say that this is a job well done girls. Now all we have to do is wait for your mum and Bella"

"I still don't see why we couldn't go aswell" I whined. I was looking foward to meeting Bella.

"Me either" Rose was upset as me. Carlisle laughed and raised his hands in a mock surrender.

"Because the boys are stronger and your mom and I thought that meeting you two and Emmett at the same time would be a bit too much for Bella to handle" He laughed. Rose and I glared at him.

"I resent that statement" Rose and I said at the same time. Carlisle laughed again and backed out of the door.I turned back to Rose.

"Emmett is way worse then what we are" I said. Rose nodded.

"Agreed" This is so unfair.

_Please review. _

_Next chapter will be sometime next week._


	5. Chapter 5

_Silence says nothing _ Chapter five

_Hi. _

_So i've been MIA for about a year, but I now have 15 weeks of summer with no exams, so I can catch up on my fics. Here's a teaser for whats about to come up._

_All characters belong to S.M _

Bella P.O.V

The one moment, the one moment for the first time in a month where I felt like I could finally be getting a fresh start, my memories turn against me. I'm not stupid, I know i'll be tortured for the rest of my life. I know that i'll never be able to truely trust someone again. But, for just this moment, I wish that I could trust him. I wish I could trust him when he said no one is going to hurt me. I wish I could trust him when he tells me that i'm safe, that they're just memories. But I can't, and this breaks what ever is left of my fragile heart. I'll never be okay, and I'm the only one that seems to realise this.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's Esme, can you open your eyes for me, sweet girl?" The sweet, soft, voice of Esme Cullen made me pause. Memories, fucking memories, assult me again. Memories of a five year old me sleeping in till noon one saturday, and my mum trying to wake me up. What I would do to forget the truely selfish woman who brought me into this world, the woman whose put me through all this, the woman I wish was dead.

"I'm fine, Esme" My croaky voice replied to her concern. With great difficulty I lifted my head from Edward's solid chest, pulling away from the comfort of his arms completely and standing. "I just..." I try taking a deep breath, and begin again "I get these memories, these flashbacks, and...and they overwealm me. I'm sorry" Pity flashes briefly through her eyes, so quick anyone else would have missed it. However, this pity only lasted a second before a hard resollve steeled her hazel eyes. Gentle hands grasped my elbows.

"One day, Bella, I'm going to tell you the story of my life before I met Carlisle, one day. But, what I will tell you right now is this, memories, or flashbacks, whatever you want to call them, they will haunt you, they demand to be addressed, but until that happens, they continue until one day you wont be able to handle them anymore. I think that the best option for you would be to speak to Carlisle, one hour everyday. I'm not saying that you can't come to me, or Edward or anyone of us, I would be happy to talk whenever you feel you want to. But I am saying to you that you will need to address these flashbacks, if you don't, you'll never fully recover, a part of you will always be haunted by your past"

"Wont I always be though. I mean, even if I do talk to you or Carlisle, wont my past continue to haunt me" She shook her head gently, her hand running up and down my arms in a comforting motion.

"In some ways. I cant lie to you, Bella, and promise that you'll forget about the events in your life the past two months, and I certainly cant stand here and tell you that they wont have changed you. But the beauty of the past, my sweet one, is that, not only can it weaken us, but make us stronger, too. Bella, please dont let the demons of your past take away on the magnificant future I know you have ahead of you" With that she kissed my forhead, smiled behind me at Edward, and left the room.


End file.
